


Tiny Pieces

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: And maybe something else in the future if my readers will ask some more, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are in love most of the time, Tumblr Prompts, just the sweeteness you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: Collection of short tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. THE JUNE KID

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Some cute sweet people were asking me on tumblr to write some prompts so here they are, because I understand that not all my readers have tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy those tiny pieces of my beloved elu. ♥

THE JUNE KID

**Ask:** Hi Barb!!⚘ i know you are really really busy and so tired, so i'm sending you a big and warm hug to make you feel better🌱💚 i would love to read a short story written by you about Eliott's birthday, how Lucas wishes him a HBD at midnight, how Lucas wakes him up, maybe with breakfast in bed🥺 and in general how Lucas organized the day for Eliott's birthday🦝 so you know, something really cute and fluffy and soft🌸 but take your time and don't worry if you don't write this!! I love your writing💛

...

"Wake up, my love, wake up," Eliott hears the soft voice in his ear as he´s coming back to senses. Even before he opens his eyes, he already knows it´s dark in the room. "Wake up, wake up, Eliott," says Lucas and Eliott finally looks at him.

"What?" he mumbles sleepily and shuffles to lay on his back. "What´s going on? What time is it?"

"Few minutes after midnight," Lucas says and grins widely. Why is Lucas waking him up in the middle of the night? God, Eliott is so tired. He was tired for days. Nothing new. But then Lucas leans down to press a kiss to his cheek and nose and then the soft touch on his lips, before he whispers "Happy birthday, my love," and Eliott understands.

He can´t stop the smile spreading across his face as he pulls Lucas closer to him, hugs him so tight that Lucas just has to lay down with all his weight (not that it would be that much, really - definitely not for Eliott) on top of Eliott.

"Thank you," Eliott murmurs to his ear, nuzzling his face to Lucas´ neck. "I love you."

"Love you too," Lucas says and pulls back a little to kiss Eliott some more. "Now get up, I have a surprise for you," says Lucas with one last kiss on Eliott´s lips and gets up from bed so quickly that Eliott can´t even realize what is going on to pull him back and hold him there.

"What? Now?" Eliott frowns, looking out of the window and sees nothing but the dark night sky.

"Yes, now," Lucas throws at him his black hoodie and black sweatpants with those little white stars on the side and Eliott, after few seconds of considering it all, puts it on.

"Where are we going?" asks Eliott when Lucas opens the front door of their flat and holds it for Eliott. "It´s outside?"

"No, it´s in the hallway," Lucas huffs, amused. Eliott frowns. Lucas rolls his eyes. "Of course it´s outside, let´s go," he grabs Eliott´s hand and pulls him out of their flat.

They walk, hand in hand, Eliott´s still waking up, slowly, but the night is warm. It´s after midnight and they meet noone around on the streets. It´s wednesday/thursday night, why would be anyone outside in this hour? Eliott looks at Lucas and sees he carries a backpack.

"What is in there?" Eliott asks. "I didn´t notice you´re taking something with you..."

Lucas smiles at him sweetly. "Because you´re still half-sleeping, baby," he tugs for Eliott hand and stands on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "But don´t worry, you will know in the right time."

"Lucaaaas," Eliott whines. "Where are we going?"

"Not telling you."

"But whyyyy?"

"It´s a surprise. And we´re almost there," Lucas turns to the left. "You´re not enjoying the warm June night?"

Eliott looks around, inhales deeply and shrugs a little. "Hm, yeah, it´s actually really nice. I love warm nights. But I have them during whole year, with you," he adds and untangles their fingers just to hug Lucas around his shoulders and pulls him closer to kiss his temple.

"Hush," Lucas giggles. "We´re here."

Eliott looks up from Lucas and they´re standing in front of a wall. Looking old, greyish with cracks and peeled plaster. Eliott looks at it and around and back to it, then at Lucas who´s walking to the wall, smiling bright in the night when he turns to Eliott and says "Happy birthday, baby!"

"Um...," Eliott´s eyes jumping from Lucas to the wall to Lucas again. He doesn´t get it. "I... um... thank you? It´s so n-nice," he doesn´t fucking get it. Does Lucas... giving him the wall? Or what.

Lucas laughs. "This is for you, Eliott," he says and waves his whole arm to points at the wall. Yes, he´s truly giving him the fucking wall, or at least it looks like that. "All of it. And also...," Lucas takes off the backpack and hands Eliott something from inside. "This," he says and Eliott takes it.

It´s the spray paint. For graffiti.

Eliott stares.

"Here," Lucas says and gives him another one and then he just lets the open backpack full of spray paints on the ground and looks at shocked Eliott. "You can spray all over this wall, it´s just for you."

"What?" Eliott whispers. "H-how? I mean... what? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Lucas shrugs. "I´m taking walks around the city, too, you know? I discovered this and, before you ask, don´t worry, it´s noone´s, it´s not a vandalism or anything," he thinks for a second. "Okay, maybe it is vandalism but I already know you´ll create something beautiful and this wall is ugly as fuck. It´s needed, Eliott."

Eliott´s looking at his boyfriend, thinking about him walking through the city, seeing this wall and thinking about Eliott and about what could Eliott do with this.

"Lucas," Eliott says and takes two steps forward, drops the spray paints and cups Lucas´ face instead to kiss him. And he kisses him and kisses him, again and again. "God, I love you, so much," he mumbles between kisses. "How are you so amazing?"

"I´m not," Lucas says and hides his face in Eliott´s neck. "I was just thinking that you might like it, that´s all."

Eliott pulls away and cups Lucas´ face again. "I love it," he says and kisses him again. "Thank you."

"Okay, let´s do this," Lucas grins and hands Eliott the backpack with spray paints.

"Let´s do this," Eliott agrees.

So, in three hours there´s already whole ass mural on the wall. There´s, of course, raccoon, and of course, hedgehog, in the middle, together, dressed up like superheroes. There are so many colors on one side and black and white paint on the other side. In that poor lighting what´s there, Eliott hopes it won´t look hideous on the daylight.

Once they finish - Eliott paints with Lucas, pressing himself to his boyfriend´s back, guiding his hand - they both are exhausted and Eliott´s hands hurt like hell.

"I think I´m going to pass out, soon," Eliott says and stretches his back with a yawn.

"Let´s go home, hm?" Lucas rubs his arm up and down. "I think it´s perfect," he points at the wall. "I love it."

"And I love you," Eliott leans down to kiss him and then they gather their stuff and walk home, hand in hand. Tired, but happy.

It´s already after 4am when they finally fall to their bed and short after fall asleep. And still, there he is, the voice in Eliott´s ear, after what seems like five minutes of sleep, but when Eliott opens his eyes to it, it´s already bright day behind the open window, warm summer wind in their bedroom, messing with Eliott´s hair.

"Happy birthday, my love," Lucas says and there he is, sitting on the bed with those blue eyes of his, hair all over his head, fabric of the pillow printed to his left temple and cheek, smile brighter than the June sun and in front of him is a tray full of things. There is this bowl of strawberries and blackberries, there are two mugs of tea - according the smell it´s Eliott´s favourite - there are muffins with chocolate chips and there is orange juice.

"Am I fucking dreaming?" Eliott says, closes his eyes again with a sigh and smiles. "Because you definitely are a dream."

"Breakfast in bed on someone´s birthday is average standart, actually, you know?" Lucas says all casually and adjusts the tray on the bed as Eliott´s sitting up.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm," Lucas puts one strawberry to Eliott´s mouth. It´s fucking delicious.

They eat all of it until their stomachs hurt, then they cuddle in bed, too lazy to get up and do something.

"Lucas?" Eliott mumbles, tightening his arms around his waist as he lies on Lucas´ chest.

"Yes," Lucas says, sounding as sleepy as Eliott feels. Eliott also feels Lucas´ hand in his hair and he thinks, this is the best. And if he will spend all his next birthdays in Lucas´ arms, then all of them will be the best.

"Thank you, for everything," he turns his face to kisses Lucas´ ribs. "Best birthday ever."

"No no no, that was not all, I have planned all day, you know? There´s more," Lucas responds in hushed voice. Eliott smiles. Best boyfriend ever.

"Okay, we´ll take some rest first, yeah?"

"Mhm...," Lucas mumbles and he´s breathing slowly and steadily and Eliott loves him and taking naps with his boy is one of his favourite things ever.

They sleep for the next few hours. Exhaustion from the sleepless night hits them both, but none of them cares enough to do anything about it. It´s nice warm June thursday, windows are open in their flat, curtains dancing in the light wind, pages of Eliott´s open sketch book on the table lifting up and falling down, again and again, and the two boys sleep.   
  


And Eliott, in the corner of his mind, wishes to all the June kids be as happy as he is in this very moment.


	2. SUCKER FOR NICKNAMES

SUCKER FOR NICKNAMES

**Ask:** ok this is the second time im asking for this🤣 and it will be the last, i swear. 🤞🖖. i would love it if you wrote a short story or prompt about elu and the gang. with eliott and his interactions with the gand and inside jokes 🥺. and also with eliott calling lucas by a nickname or something infront of the gang and the gang would tease lucas abt it and eliott playfully joins in 🥺🥺. idk, but i would want to read something sappy like that rn lol. but its ok too if not 🥰🥰. worth a try 🤗.

...

Lucas is nervous.  
  


Today is the first time Eliott is going to spend some time with his friends. They saw each other in school before and they talked, but this will be only Lucas, Eliott, and le gang, together, whole evening (and, how Lucas knows his friends, probably also most of the night).

Lucas is buzzing. He´s waiting in an empty flat - Mika is out with Manon and Lisa is... Lucas has literally no clue where is Lisa - and he´s marching from living room to kitchen to the hall to the window, and again, as he´s waiting, anxiously, for his friends´ arrival. His palms are sweaty as he´s reaching to straighten the cans on the coffee table - like his friends would give a damn about it.

The door bell rings, Lucas startles.

"Hi Luluuuu!" Arthur yells over Basile´s "Where is Eliott?" and Yann´s "Hey, man," as they make their way to living room and fall on the couch like they´d be home. Lucas actually loves that they feel this comfortable here.

In the next few minutes they are settled with cans of beer in their hands, mouths full of chips, settling the video game on the screen. Lucas literally can´t wait to see Eliott, so he´s glad boys are distracted enough to not notice.

"Where is Eliott, Lulu?" Basile asks. Okay so not that much.

"He´ll be here any-" the door bell rings, "-minute."

Lucas almost runs to the front door, ignoring his friends laughing at him in the background, because there he is, Eliott, all beautiful, like always, smiling like the sun. Lucas immediately feels himself relax. He exhales with a smile and Eliott squeaks happily and in a second his lips are on Lucas´.

"Mmmwuah," Eliott hums into the kiss and Lucas´ feels the smile. "Hi, baby," Eliott mumbles to the space between them and kisses him two times more, then leans his forehead against Lucas´, hands on the sides of his neck.

"Hi," Lucas whispers and breathes deeply.

"You seem nervous, are you okay?" Eliott asks. Lucas maybe loves maybe hates how well Eliott already knows him, even for such a short time of being together. "Do you want me to give you nice massage, later?" Eliott whispers to his ear. Lucas shivers. Yep, he loves it, definitely.  
  


In that moment, here they are. His friends.

"Eliott!" Basile and Arthur yell in unison and Lucas finds himself cutted away from Eliott who is in the middle of the group hug, giggling adorably.

"Would you like to join us, or you let Lulu to urge you only for himself?" Yann asks with amused smile from the entrance of the living room and Lucas rolls his eyes.

Eliott only laughs and goes to living room with boys. Lucas watches him as he settles on the couch and boys start play the game.

"Come here, baby boo," says Eliott and reaches his hand to him and Lucas goes, of course he does, he loves how Eliott´s eyes shine when he´s talking to Lucas. Eliott pulls him to his lap, arms wrapping around his waist. "How was your day, lovely?"

Lucas blushes. "Long without you," Lucas says and Yann in the background groans, Arthur makes sound of throwing up and Basile coys an "Awww," which is, somehow, even worse. But Lucas doesn´t really care, because Eliott´s giggling like that, leaning his forehead to Lucas´ temple.

"In that case it´s good I´m here, now, right, Mimi?" Eliott says and this time, Lucas´ cheeks are rosey red and Yann´s groan is louder than anytime before.

"Guys! Would you mind?!" he growls and tilts his head back to the backrest of the armchair.

"What?" Lucas slips with his hands around Eliott´s neck. "Go back to the game or Basile will win over you, for the first time in history."

"Hey!" Basile scowls. "I would win over your asses if I want!"

"Then why you never do that?" Arthur asks.

"Because I´m emphatetic, bro, I feel sorry for y´all so I lose on purpose because I don´t want you, my friends, feel sad," Basile shrugs.

"That´s so sweet of you, Bas, seriously, but goddammit, man up and play already!" Yann screams and kicks Basile´s purple figure to the ass on the screen.

"Do you want to play?" Lucas asks Eliott.

"If you mean play with you, then yes, I definitely want to do that, my little lion," Eliott grins and bites Lucas´ jaw.

"God, you two are so disgusting," Arthur says but he´s smiling widely. "I love that."

"Me too," Basile rests his chin on his palm, looking at Lucas and Eliott with, Lucas thinks, is basically the definition of heart eyes.

_Fuck that._

"Can you guys care more about your single asses and stop discussing my love life?" he asks and shuffles on Eliott´s lap. "It´s private."

"Then why are you shoving that under our noses, like that, Lulu?" Arthur asks. "Don´t mind me, I love to see you´re loved like that," he raises his hands up in defense.

Lucas blushes and Eliott pulls him closer, never stop smiling. "Yes, he is," Eliott says, "loved like that."

Lucas turns his face to Eliott and leans in for a kiss, which Eliott gives him, like usually. And Lucas loves him for that. So much.

"My little muffin," Eliott says after they pull away.

"Okay, stop," Yann says firmly and pauses the game. "Lucas, seriously?"

"What?" Lucas raises his eyebrow.

"Those nicknames...," Yann shakes his head.

"What about it?" Eliott asks. "Lucas is my baby," he brushes his nose against Lucas´ cheek. "Just look at him."

"Stop," Lucas says, fighting the smile.

"Do you know how long took him to accept the nickname Lulu from us?" Arthur asks, looking at Eliott. Lucas frowns at him, confused.

"What are you fucking talking about? I had literally zero arguments to that nickname," he says grumpily, Eliott giggles to his ear.

"Exactly!" Basile yells. "Because you´re sucker for nicknames! Eliott is right - you _are_ a baby," boys laugh, Eliott - the traitor he is - with them and Lucas huffs, frowning. He´s, of course, not annoyed at all, but he has a role to play, no?

"Whatever," Lucas says, hugs Eliott closer.

"That´s good to know," Eliott says and laughs when Lucas rolls his eyes. "It´s cute."

"You´re cute," Lucas murmurs, kissing Eliott´s cheek.

Yann rolls his eyes. "Eliott, come, it´s your turn," he says and hands him the console.

"What? No!" Lucas protests as Eliott starts lifting him off of his lap to have better access and view on the screen.

"Yeah, you two will play later, we´ve been knew that," Yann says and Lucas flips him off. They play, Eliott is as bad in it as Lucas is, which is hilarious and cute, so cute.  
  


And when boys finally leave, Lucas pulls Eliott to his bedroom (because he finally has his room back, you know) and locks the door behind them - just to be sure.

"What you´re planning?" Eliott mumbles after few minutes of intense staring at each other, standing still at the door.

Lucas shrugs with sweet smile. "To play," he says, watching Eliott´s lips widen into bright smile. "Boo boo," Lucas adds. Eliott giggles happily, takes two steps closer and falls with Lucas on the bed.

"Okay," Eliott mumbles, kissing Lucas´ neck, "I like your plan a lot," he trails kisses up to Lucas´ jaw. Lucas´ can´t stop smiling. "Pookie Wookie," Eliott adds and before Lucas can start laughing, he connects their lips.

...

NICKNAMES MEANINGS:

**Lulu** – A boyfriend you’re blessed to have.  
  
 **Lion** – A proud and fierce boyfriend.  
  
 **Lovely** – An awesome boyfriend.  
  
 **Baby Boo** – A cute name for a boyfriend you like a lot.  
  
 **Boo Boo** – A playful boyfriend.  
  
 **Pookie Wookie** – An endearing name for a guy you hold dear.  
  
 **Muffin** – An enchanting guy, he’s charming and the sweetest person you know.  
  
 **Mimi** – A nickname for a playful, fun-loving boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. SUNDAY

SUNDAY

**Ask:** Omg I would love you forever and ever if you did a little fic of eliott getting up tomorrow morning to bring lucas coffee and croissants in bed? I know he's probably not feeling the best but he wakes up early anyway and decides to do a sweet little thing like this for lucas? And when lucas stresses saying he has to go study, eliott asks him for a half hour where they just cuddle and smooch softly? God I'm in love.

...

"Two noughats and... um... two with the vanilla pudding, please," says Eliott and the young woman behind the counter takes the croissants and puts them to the paper bag. "Thank you," Eliott says after he pays and then he leaves the bakery.

On his way back to the flat he makes another stop, this time in the video store he´s working at. It´s too early in the morning for it to be open, especially when i´s sunday, but Eliott does have the keys, so he steps inside and closes the door behind himself.

He walks around the aisles, takes dvd here and there and after few minutes he leaves the room with at least ten different movies in his hands.

Eliott feels tired. He didn´t sleep so much that night and Lucas fell asleep in early morning hours, too. Eliott doesn´t feel very good since last friday night in that stupid club, but he´s trying and also Lucas, always there for him, helping a lot. And Eliott wanted to do something nice for him to tell him thank you with it, so he got up early to go for the croissants with the thought they could spend nice lazy sunday together, cuddling on the couch, watching movies.

Eliott walks into their flat, quietly, slowly, not to wake up sleeping Lucas. He goes to the kitchen, put out two plates and two mugs, starts making Lucas´ favourite tea.

"Eliott?" sounds sleepy voice behind him. Eliott turns around just to see Lucas in his black hoodie with hair all over the place, rubbing his eyes with his palm.

"Ah, good morning," Eliott smiles, walks to Lucas and kisses his temple. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," Lucas says and sits behind the table. "Where have you been? I woke up to empty bed."

"I wanted to bring you this," Eliott puts the plate with two kinds of croissants in front of him. "They are still warm, as you like it." Eliott pours hot water into the mugs and takes them to the table, sits opposite to Lucas.

Lucas looks tired. So tired. He didn´t sleep very well, Eliott can tell. Eliott´s watching him as he takes the croissant and bites to it, eyes still half-closed. He´s cute. And Eliott knows for sure that he´s not in the best mood, either.

"Thank you for this," says Lucas.

"It´s nothing," says Eliott and smiles when Lucas smiles. Lucas eats half of the croissant, sips from the tea and then he looks at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Oh, fuck, I need to go," Lucas gets up from the chair and walks to the living room with the mug of tea in his hand.

"Wait, what?" Eliott frowns and follows him. "Where are you going?"

"To study," says Lucas and puts mountain of books on the coffee table. He looks at that, sighs and rubs his eyes again before he opens the first book. Eliott stands at the door, watching his boyfriend, feeling the stress all over the room.

"Lucas," he says and Lucas hums, not looking up from the book. "You can take a break from studying for one day, you know?"

"No I can´t, I have days, only days, Eliott," Lucas sighs and yawns right after. "I have no time, I need to study more."

"No, you don´t have to, I´m actually pretty sure you already went through all you need to know," Eliott goes to him, sits next to him on the ground.

"There´s so many things I didn´t read yet, so many things I need to learn, yet," Lucas says, turning the page. Eliott watches him for some more time, those fucking dark circles under his eyes, his blue eyes smaller and tired, eyelids heavy. He looks pale.

Eliott takes the textbook from Lucas´ hands, closes it and puts it aside.

"What are you doing?" Lucas frowns. "Give it back to me," he reaches his hand for the book, leans over Eliott to take it back. Eliott shoves it away. "Eliott, I don´t have time for this."

"You have, you have the time," Eliott leans to him and pulls Lucas closer. "I was thinking about taking today for ourselves, you know?"

"I can´t," Lucas tries again to take the book.

"Yes, you can. Please, Lucas," Eliott says. "You know that it wasn´t your fault, right?" Lucas stays quiet. Eliott continues. "It wasn´t your fault. The thing with Lola."

"I yelled at her, Eliott," says Lucas guiltily. "I told her to go away even when she was clearly not well."

"It´s not up on you, Lucas, don´t beat yourself for that. I shouldn´t do lots of stuff, but I did, so it was my fault that-"

"I don´t want to think about it," Lucas interrupts Eliott´s talking and snuggles closer to his side. Eliott looks down at his face.

"Okay, so, let´s take some time for ourselves, what you think?" he asks. "Just one day, just today, few hours. Just you and me."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Lucas asks with his head on Eliott´s shoulder. Eliott smiles, kisses Lucas to his hair.

Ten minutes later they are cuddled together on the couch, first of the movies Eliott took in the video store playing on the tv screen. Eliott lies on the couch, pulls Lucas onto his chest, covers them with blankets. It´s still pretty early sunday morning.

Lucas yawns again. "This movie is boring," he mumbles to Eliott´s chest.

Eliott laughs. "It´s not. Just wait a little, it´s only the beginning."

"Mm-kay," Lucas murmurs. "I trust you, then." Eliott watches the movie, stroking Lucas´ back slowly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Now, Lucas," he says after another twenty minutes. "Look at this scene, this is what you could like, what you think?" Lucas doesn´t react. "Baby? You´re watching?" he asks again and then he looks down to Lucas´ face just to find out his boyfriend´s sleeping. He´s sleeping, his face looks so relaxed and peaceful. He's indeed beautiful when he sleeps.

Eliott smiles at the sight. He brushes Lucas´ hair away from his forehead and kisses him there before he pulls the cover more up around his shoulders.

It´s not relax only for Lucas, but for Eliott as well. And indeed they needed that, both of them. Eliott watches the movie and lets Lucas sleep.

In conclusion - he loves sundays. 


	4. PARADISE

PARADISE

**Nobody asked for this but I wrote it anyway.**

**Happy bday to my one and only baby Lucas ♥**

**TW: using a sleeping pill** (it's written in the lightest way but people on tumblr were very angry at me about that, so here's the warning) 

**EDIT:** I changed that story, hopefully now it won´t offend anyone. 

**...**

Lucas is not dissapointed.   
He´s _not_.   
No.

"I´m so sorry, baby, I know you´re probably mad at me, and you have all the right to be," Eliott mumbles to Lucas´ neck as he´s holding him on his lap in tight embrace. 

"No, I´m not mad at you, this is an emergency, I understand," Lucas caresses Eliott´s back, trying to control his voice. 

Okay, maybe he´s a little sad. Maybe a lot. But when Eliott came to him this morning that he has to leave because of family emergency and he won´t be here tomorrow for Lucas´ birthday, he looked so anxious and apologetic that Lucas just couldn´t be mad at him even if he wanted to. 

So when Eliott was packing his stuff in their bedroom, Lucas made some sandwitches - Eliott´s favourite, of course - for him if he will be hungry on his way and then Eliott pulled Lucas to his lap on their couch and since then they´re sitting like this. 

"You should go, I don´t want you to travel when it´s dark outside," says Lucas and pulls away from Eliott´s shoulder only to press his forehead to Eliott´s. 

"I think I´ll be fine, I want to stay here with you for a little longer," Eliott says, but he lifts Lucas from his lap and stands up slowly, goes to the kitchen, comes back with bottle of apple juice. "I bought you your favourite brand," he smiles at Lucas, handing him the open bottle. "I promise we´ll celebrate your birthday once I´ll be back, okay? Properly, I´ll do whatever you want me to do, I promise."

"Don´t tell twice," Lucas winks at him and sips from the bottle. The cold sweet liquid is refreshing in this hot summer afternoon. Lucas hums with pleasure. "This is the best."

"Are you gonna drink it all in two minutes, like usually?" asks Eliott, smiling fondly.

"Absolutely," Lucas responds with already half the bottle gone. "You know me so well."

Eliott smiles wider and shakes his head. Then he sighs and he´s sad again. He looks like he wouldn´t want to leave. "I don´t want to leave," Eliott mumbles. _Ah, here it is._

"Your family needs you," says Lucas, going to throw the empty bottle to the garbage, then he goes back to Eliott, hugging him tightly sideways. "Call me once you´ll be there? So I know you´re alright?"

"Of course," Eliott kisses him into his hair.   
...  
Eliott didn´t leave until evening, eventually. 

They were standing in the middle of the living room, saying their goodbyes for half an hour, then they move to the couch to be more comfortable and then they´re end up watching some movie together, so that was it. 

Lucas is getting ready to sleep while Eliott is getting ready for the journey. 

"I won´t be able to fall asleep without you, so...," Lucas shrugs and pulls the bottle of pills out of the drawer of his bedside table. He takes these pills sometime for his insomnia nights - especially when Eliott is not here with him. 

"Lucas...," Eliott sighs. "I hate that."

"I know, but it´s alright. At least I´ll get full eight hours sleep, right?" Lucas smiles, trying to lighten the mood, when Eliott has to leave, anyways. 

And he does, leave, that is. When Lucas is laying in their bed alone, too early, it´s not even 8pm, but he´s not in the mood to do anything, anyways, definitely not hang out on friday night. 

He´s getting old. 

Look at him, he´s not even eighteen, not yet, not properly, and he´s acting like some sixty years old grandpa. 

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Lucas says, holding Eliott´s hand in his. "Be safe. And come back to me."

"I´ll be back in few days," says Eliott, sitting on the edge of their bed next to Lucas, stroking his hair softly.

"Gonna miss you," says Lucas slowly as the pill starts working and he feels heavy and tired. 

Eliott leans down and kisses his forehead. Lucas closes his eyes and it´s impossible to open them back up again. Eliott´s saying something but it sounds from afar to Lucas, he doesn´t understand. It sounds like Eliott´s talking from the tunnel. 

The last thing he remembers is pillow under his head and Eliott´s voice whispering to his ear something Lucas can´t recognize.   
...  
Lucas winces from his sleep and wakes up into the half-dark room. He blinks few times to get rid of the fog around his eyes and in his head, he´s confused. 

What time is it? He needs to find his phone, what if Eliott already called him that he arrived to his parents´ and Lucas didn´t pick it up. 

Lucas pulls his hand out of the thick soft duvet he´s covered with and shifts to sit on the bed, hands blindly reaching to the bedside table for his phone only to... _fuck, what?_

There´s no bedside table.

Lucas´ eyes blink couple times and finally focus. He looks around the room, which is definitely _not_ his and Eliott´s bedroom. He´s in bed which is _not_ theirs, either. Lucas looks around the room he´d never saw before and takes everything in: walls painted in soft yellow, table and chairs from light wood on the left, open doors with gold curtains leading to the balcony, some wierd colorful painting on the wall in front of the bed. And, yeah, the bed - huge thing with white sheets - Lucas feels a little lost in it, especially when he´s there all alone.

_What the fuck?_

Where is he? Is this one of his wierd dreams again? It could be, he always has wierd dreams when Eliott is not sleeping in bed with him. 

Lucas gets up and slowly approaches the entrance to the balcony, stops there in shock.   
There´s sea.   
Motherfucking _sea_.   
He´s staring at the view, tall buildings, some trees, beach and endless blue blue sea. The sun is about to rise, it must be early. 

Lucas stands there in awe, not able to move because he doesn´t know if he wants this dream to end or if he wants to stay here a little longer, maybe try to go to the beach, swim in the sea. 

The door behind him opens. 

"Ah, great, you´re up," says Eliott, walking inside with tray in his hands. "Right in time for the sunrise aaaand the breakfast," he walks past Lucas to the balcony, settles the tray on the little white table there. "Great timing, as always, baby," Eliott comes to him and kisses his cheek. 

_What is happening?_  
  
Lucas is so confused... He has no clue what´s going on. He pinches his arm to wake up but this is apparantely _not_ a fucking dream. This is reality. 

"W-what- Eli, what´s... where...?"

"Hm? What, baby?" Eliott smiles at him, arranging all the food on the table. 

"You´re not at your parents?" asks Lucas dumbily the most unimportant question. 

Eliott smiles and shakes his head. "You may be a little confused, it´s probably those pills, right? I told you I hate that. But at least they were not that strong, the dizziness will be gone after some good food and a cup of coffee."

Yes, Lucas is confused... he remembers taking his insomnia pills, so that´s probably it. 

However it doesn´t explain where the fuck they are. "You´re here...," he tries again and looks around like the solution is written on the wall or something. 

Eliott only shrugs. "What did you think? That I´ll miss my beloved boyfriend´s eighteenth birthday? Hell no!" 

Lucas raises his eyebrows and sits down on the chair on the balcony. 

"You... what? Kidnapped me?" Lucas asks and shakes his head. 

"You´re so easy to kidnap, Lucas, you´re just a little baby," Eliott shrugs. "You weigh like two grammes. Here," Eliott shoves one plate full of pastries closer to Lucas. "You need to eat more."

Lucas takes one piece from the plate (because, after all, it looks delicious) and bites to it (it tastes delicious, too). He´s still waiting for some explanation. Eliott throws his arms to sides.

"Well... it´s your fault! You´re so suspicious, and smart, it´s deadly combination, you just figure out everything, every damn time, I can´t surprise you with anything, anymore, because you know me so well," Eliott defens himself and Lucas´ can´t stop the warm feeling spreading inside his chest when he hears what Eliott´s saying. "I wanted to surprise you on your eighteenth birthday, so I told you I need to leave for you to be more surprised and more happy about this."

"You´re such an actor," Lucas says when he remembers Eliott´s sharade about leaving Lucas on his birthday. "Didn´t you think about joining some kosegruppa? You´d be excelent in there."

"Kosegruppa?" Eliott frowns, confused. 

"It´s drama club in Norwegian, I saw it in one series or something...," Lucas shrugs. Eliott only smiles.

Lucas just shakes his head, chewing the bite to stop the smile what´s creeping onto his lips. Eliott made him a birthday surprise in this Paradise. 

"Are you mad?" Eliott asks, chewing piece of nectarine. 

Lucas sighs. He´s not fucking mad, Eliott kidnapped him to the sea. This is a dream. "Where are we, anyways?" he questions instead of an answer. 

"In Monaco."

"What?!" Lucas´ eyes go so wide, staring at Eliott in shock, then he turns to look at the beach and the sea again. _They are in fucking Monaco!_ "Eliott, how did you got sleeping boy into the plane without being suspicious?"

Eliott snorts a laugh. "Lucas," he laughs some more. Lucas stares. "I had a rented car, remember? And I promise I made comfortable tentative bed in the back space for you, so calm down," he waves his hand. 

Oh god, this is ridiculous. Lucas wants to laugh so badly. 

"But... Monaco is so fucking far from Paris...," Lucas says when he realized that, worried about what could have happened on the way here. 

"Yeah, seven hours by car," Eliott responds, pours two cups of coffee, puts one on the table in front of Lucas. 

"You were driving seven hours?!" Lucas yells. Eliott rolls his eyes with a smile. 

"Come on, take something to eat, we´re going to the beach."

Lucas smiles and eats some more, not really paying attention to it. He´s thinking about Eliott, who just made up this whole thing, this trip to the beach, to freaking Monaco, just to make amazing birthday for Lucas. Okay, yes, he´s eighteen just once, but this is a little bit too much. 

They are in Monaco. 

And there´s beautiful sunrise, waking up the day, it´s so early, no people on the beach yet, and the sunbeams are dancing in Eliott´s hair and Lucas loves him so damn much. 

It happened that Eliott packed Lucas´ stuff as well and they´re staying here until tuesday, which means four days in this paradise. Eliott took free days in work because of it, and, god, isn´t he the best boyfriend in this universe? 

"Let´s go to the beach," Eliott tugs for Lucas´ hand once they both changed into their swimming shorts, flip flops on their feet, towels over their shoulders. 

  
And to the beach they go. 

It´s still pretty early and god, what a beautiful warm summer day begins. Lucas can´t stop smiling. He didn´t say much after the talk on the balcony, because he´s still too shocked by everything. He needs some time to take it all in. To process it all.

Their accomodation is in one of these hotel buildings, fancy, cozy and pretty, they are in some of the higher floors - Lucas doesn´t remember so he hopes Eliott knows everything by memory and they won´t get lost once they´ll go back - and the view is incredible. 

Lucas can´t think about how much money this must cost. He can feel guilty once they´ll be back home in Paris. Because now, now they are here, in paradise, together, and he´s 18. Finally free, finally on his own, with Eliott. 

  
They find a spot on the beach under one huge blue parasol, put their towels and beach bag there and then Lucas takes a moment to just look at all the endless blue water in front of them, listen the calming murmur of the sea, breathe in the fresh air. 

It´s incredible. 

Two loving arms wrap around his chest from behind.  
  
"Happy birthday, my love," Eliott whispers to his ear. "I hope you like it." Lucas can´t believe the amount of luck he´s got in his life that he´s allowed to be with Eliott, be loved by him and loving him just as much right back. 

He turns to Eliott. "Like it?" he lets out a little laugh. "Eliott, I absolutely love it, everything about this," he waves his hand around to the beach and the sea and everything before he wraps both his arms around Eliott´s neck. "You´re unbelievable," he says to Eliott and leans up to kiss him. "Thank you, I love you so fucking much."

"I love you more," Eliott responds and smiles into the next kiss. 

  
Then they race each other to the sea, laughing all the way and in the moment Lucas´ feet touch the water, Eliott catches him by his waist and throws him through the air into warm waves. 

"What the fuck, are you freaking Hercules or what?" Lucas yells as he brushes wet hair away from his eyes. 

Eliott swims to him, giggling adorably. "Told you. You weigh two grammes. So easy to kidnap, so easy to lift and throw into the air." Lucas splashes some water at him, Eliott splashes back. They have a little water war in the sea, and Lucas needs to keep repeating it to himself that they´re actually really in the freaking sea in the freaking Monaco, because this is a dream and for once he never wants to wake up from it. 

_Paradise_  
...  
"You´re so amazing," he says softly, later, when he´s hugging Eliott with his legs around his waist and hands around his neck, they´re still in the sea and there are more people on the beach, but they don´t care because they exist in their private bubble for once again. Just the two of them.   
Lucas presses his forehead to Eliott´s, closes his eyes and sighs contently. "So so amazing."

Eliott slips his hands from Lucas´ thighs to his back, presses him closer to his body. 

"I just love you so much, you know?" Eliott says, Lucas opens his eyes and looks at him. "I wanted you to know that."

"I know that," Lucas assures him. 

Eliott continues. "I wanted to do something nice for you, something you´d enjoy, just to show you that I love you and I appreciate everything you´re doing for me, all the time, every day. I know you maybe think I´m taking it for granted, but I´m not, I swear. I´m so grateful, you know?" Eliott´s voice breaks and despite the fact that he´s smiling, his eyes are filled with tears. 

Lucas takes one of his arms from around Eliott´s neck and cups Eliott´s face. "I know," he whispers, caresses Eliott´s cheek with his thumb. "I´m grateful too," he says and he means it.   
...  
Later that evening, when it´s dark outside and they´re back in their hotel room, Lucas checks his phone and responds to all his friends who wished him happy birthday. Yann texted him and asked him how was Lucas´ day. 

_**It was wonderful, Eliott is... I love him so much,**_ Lucas is typing a response. 

"Did you just text Yann that you love me?" Eliott asks from behind him. Lucas turns to face him. 

"...yeah?" he raises his eyebrows at Eliott´s smirk. 

"Oh my god!" Eliott calls out loud. 

"What?" Lucas frowns. 

"You have a crush on meee," Eliott sing -songs with big grin on his face, pointing at Lucas with his index. 

Lucas rolls his eyes. "You´re my boyfriend, Eliott," he states a fact. "We´re dating, we´re literally living together."

"You totally have a crush on me," Eliott grins. Lucas huffs. 

"Yeah, you have a crush on me too!"

"Absolutely," Eliott nods.

"You´re ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love with you."

"You´re such a fool."

"Fool for you," Eliott giggles. 

"Stop it," Lucas blushes. 

"Never."

"Stoooop," Lucas whines but he can´t stop smiling, either. He falls backwards on the bed, covers his face with his palms. In two seconds he feels warmth above him before Eliott´s hands remove Lucas´ from his face, pining them to the mattress above Lucas´ head. 

And there he is, Eliott´s face, beautiful, stunning, warm, glowing. Beloved. 

"Happy birthday, my love," Eliott whispers to the space between their faces, his breath smelling like caramel ice-cream they ate half an hour ago on their way back from the beach, it´s sweet and Lucas leans up to kiss him, groans when Eliott pulls away with laugh. 

"I´ll kill you if you´re not be kissing me in like two seconds," Lucas threatens. 

"Is that your birthday wish?" Eliott asks with smile. 

"It´s my all-time wish," says Lucas, only the truth.

"I can´t argue with that," Eliott finally leans down and connects their lips. 

And with that Lucas really really feels like he´s in paradise. 


	5. YOU GOT THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott is stressed about his exam and Lucas takes care of him.

**For the sweet soul anon who was stressed about big ass exam. You got this baby!! I believe in you ♥**

...

Lucas watches his boyfriend´s leg bouncing up and down nervously from his place on a couch with worry. Eliott is biting his thumb, eyes flying over the text in open notebook. He looks so small between all those sheets with notes, his pens all over the place (one of them behind his ear) and in the light what´s coming from his laptop screen, his face looks tired. Tired and anxious. 

Lucas is a little worried.   
Okay he´s worried as hell. Eliott´s exams started week ago and since he´s in his first year of college, he wants to be perfect in it. Or, maybe not perfect, but he wants to do it right. He´s studying all the time, he has no time for his hobbies anymore, like, urbex, for example, or something as simple as making silly little drawings, which he used to draw all the time. 

Lucas watches Eliott sitting behind the kitchen table. Eliott sighs frustrated and starts looking for something between all those papers. "Where is it, where is it...," he murmurs to himself. His leg starts bouncing faster.

 _Okay, that was enough,_ Lucas decides.   
He stands up from the couch and goes to Eliott. Eliott doesn´t notice him at all, too captured in his task, so when Lucas stands behind him and wraps his arms around his chest to hug him, Eliott startles.   
Lucas snuggles to Eliott´s neck, hugging him tightly, pressing kisses to his shoulder. 

"Take some rest, love," he says softly, his hands caressing Eliott´s shoulders, arms and chest. He feels Eliott releasing long breath. 

"This is important exam, Lucas," Eliott says. His voice sounds raspy. "I need to do well in it."

"You will," Lucas says, convinced for two hundred percent. "You will be amazing, you´ve been studying for so long, you´re not even sleeping anymore."

"I sleep," Eliott argues. 

"Yeah, sure, you pass out on top of your notes in three in the morning," Lucas pecks his cheek. Eliott sighs, he doesn´t protest, because he knows it´s true. Lucas can´t even remember the feeling of having Eliott sleeping in his arms in their bed, anymore.   
It terrifies him. 

"Come with me, love," Lucas whispers to Eliott´s skin, still hugging him from behind. Eliott´s hands hold Lucas´ forearms, he leans down to kiss Lucas there. "Come with me, take a little break, hm?" Lucas says again. He can feel how tense Eliott is, how his muscles feel hard like stone. He needs to relax for some time.   
Lucas straightens himself up, takes a hold on Eliott´s hands and drags him up, too. Eliott goes, slowly, heavily, Lucas can see how his body feels all heavy.

Lucas leads him to their bedroom, they lay down on the bed, facing each other. Lucas runs his fingers over Eliott´s pale face, his nose, dark circles under his eyes, the soft almost fragile skin on his cheekbones, his scratchy stubble he didn´t shave for days.   
All together, he´s breathtaking, as always.

Lucas lifts himself up on his elbow, Eliott lies on his back, watching Lucas with tired eyes. 

"You´re doing great," Lucas says, cupping the side of Eliott´s face. "I´m so proud of you."

Eliott sighs and closes his eyes with tiny tired smile on his lips. Lucas leans down and kisses Eliott´s eyelids, his forehead and cheeks, nose, chin, and eventually his lips, just a small soft kiss. 

Eliott falls asleep hugging Lucas around his middle with head pillowed on Lucas´ stomach, with his boyfriend caressing his hair the whole time. 

When Eliott goes to his exam, he opens his textbook to repeat at least something of all the knowledge to himself, when he notices the sticker note glued to one page. 

Big smile creeps to his face, he takes the sticker note and smells it. And, of course, Lucas, as dramatic (and wonderful) as he is, put his cologne to it. Eliott inhales the familiar scent and his nerves calm down with it. Even if only a little bit. He shoves the sticker note to his inside jacket pocket, to have it close to his heart.   
_Yeah_ , he takes a deep breath. _He got this._


	6. WRAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle of wrapping christmas gifts...

**For my lady MTea - because you deserve the world and I´m not able to give it to you ♥**

**...**

This is bullshit. It´s stupid, really.

Lucas huffs angrily when another piece of paper rips under his fingers. He looks at the laptop screen where the lady continues easily wrapping unshaped gift with firm elegant movements. It looks so easy, whe she´s doing that, and still...

Lucas doesn´t know why this is necessary. Why should he wrap these things when people rip the paper off in two seconds? Noone cares about wrapping, they care only about the thing inside, no? And the paper will be threw in trash at the end of a day. Basically absolut waste of money and effort. So why should he even try?

He knows why.

_Eliott_.

Eliott is the reason why is Lucas trying, over and over again. Eliott is the reason why Lucas gets up early on saturday just to go to the bakery for fresh croissants, because he knows Eliott loves them. Eliott is the reason why Lucas really goes and tries to get his shits together, why he´s trying to be better and better. Why, when Eliott wakes him up in the middle of the night with bright eyes, enthusiastically whispering _"Lucas, come, come, hurry, the moon looks insane tonight, come and look!"_ , Lucas, despite the fact he´s tired as hell and he´s cold and all he wants is cuddles and sleep, he holds Eliott´s hand and goes with him out to their balcony, blanket around his shoulders like a cloak, to look up at the sky where huge full moon is shining bright and glorious, but still, somehow, Eliott´s eyes shine brighter. Eliott is the reason why Lucas is making every little effort. Eliott is Lucas´ biggest motivation. Lucas, since he has Eliott by his side, put Eliott´s happiness on the first place. And he´s really trying, really hard.

That´s why he´s trying, for more than two hours, already, wrap Eliott´s Christmas gifts. He knows Eliott loves it, the surprise, the joy of unwrapping a gift, Eliott loves Christmas and the atmosphere and basically everything about it. And Lucas loves Eliott. So. That´s it.

Lucas sighs, plays the video since very beginning and cuts new piece of wrapping paper. It´s dark blue with little stars, he thought Eliott would like it. He needs to hurry now. He´s got so much time when he started, but it was three hours ago. Now he needs to hurry the fuck up before Eliott comes home from his last shift before Christmas.

Lucas starts smiling when the paper doesn´t rip in two like the previous one, but when he folds two edges together, the smile falls off his face when he sees that the paper he cut is too small.

"You got to be fucking kidding me...," he groans and fights with the urge to start yelling. He would give up, long time ago, if it would depend only on him. But this is their first Christmas in their new flat and they got big and tall Christmas tree (unlike the tiny one in their previous place, which died two days later), and it´s beautiful and shiny and _perfect_ and Lucas wants these gifts to be perfect, too, and he wants Eliott to be happy. So, he breathes deeply few times, in and out, in and out, and tries again.

And at the end, is looks... decent, at least. There´s lot of shiny silver ribbon to hide the insane amount of tape. Lucas shoves his gifts under the tree and goes to clean up the mess.

...

"Merry Christmas, my love," Lucas kisses Eliott´s cheek and hands him his gifts. Eliott´s face is shining like the Christmas tree.

"Aww, thank you, baby," Eliott smiles so wide and pulls Lucas closer to kiss him again. "May I?" he asks, looking all shy and Lucas falls a little more in love.

"Of course, they´re yours," he sits on the ground opposite to Eliott because he wants to look. He wants to see Eliott´s face. Eliott takes the first package and for a moment he just looks at it.

"How did you wrap it so nicely?" he asks and looks up at Lucas who snorts.

"Nicely?" he raises his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" this has to be a joke or-

"Yes, it´s perfect, baby," Eliott says and nothing but honesty and excitement is in his voice. He´s really not mocking Lucas, he means it. "I love the paper, so pretty." Lucas knew Eliott´s gonna love it. He´s watching as Eliott´s fingers caressing the shiny surface before he shoves his index under and rips it off, carefully, one side, then the other and then the middle. Lucas is watching him with awe. How could he forget? Eliott was always like this. This is not their first Christmas together, but Lucas forgot about this - that Eliott, Eliott is not like everyone. He doesn´t care only about the thing inside, he´s not ripping the paper off just to have it gone. Eliott is different. Eliott is unwraping the paper like it´d be treasure inside. He´s careful, he unfolds the paper from the gifts and then he folds it again into square and put it aside, before he looks at the gift itself. He does it with all his gifts and it lasts a little longer than anyone else would handle, but Lucas just sits and watches, and it´s better than any gift anyone could give him.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Eliott kisses Lucas´ temple. "I love you. Thank you, for everything. And here," Eliott pulls few... _objects_... from under the tree. "For you," he says and gives them to Lucas. And it´s... It is. _Something_.

Lucas takes the first one into his hands, carefully, and examines the whole thing. There´s definitely some paper - green with tiny trees - some ribbon, and shit tons of tape. The whole thing is sticky, Lucas´ wants to put it aside and bring some scissors or a knife, but his fingers are glued to it.

"Um... Eli," he tries to put it down but he _can´t_. It´s glued to his hand. "What is... that?" Lucas looks at Eliott, whos´s cheeks are pink, he´s biting his lip, looking like a puppy who destroyed someone´s shoe.

"Wait, I´ll help you," he shuffles to Lucas and grabs the gift and Lucas rips his hands off of it... together with the wrapping paper, which is still glued to his hands. Lucas shakes his hands to get rid of it but it´s no use. "Shit...," Eliott sighs. "Now I´m stuck with that," he shakes with the present, glued to his hands.

Lucas feels the laugh bubbling inside of his chest. This is ridiculous. They both are ridiculous. Lucas laughs. Eliott looks at him, desperate eyes and all, and Lucas laughs again. He´s got Christmas wrapping paper glued to his hands and Eliott is basically glued to the gift itself. Lucas laughs and Eliott joins him.

"Eliott," Lucas laughs.

"I´m-I´m sorry," Eliott´s trying to say between one wave of laughter and another. "I´m so bad in this. Wrapping gifts is bullshit, anyways."

God. Lucas loves him so much. They really are made for each other. 

They eventually put the box on the ground, Lucas stands on it and Eliott rips his hands away. The second gift from Eliott is small, wrapped in three metres of paper and thirty metres of tape all over it. The third one has huge bow on top, made from toilet paper. Lucas laughs again.

"I... I didn´t have any ribbon left," Eliott chuckles nervously, scratches the back of his neck.

"I love this," Lucas giggles. "I love you," he looks up on Eliott. "Thank you."

"It´s nothing," Eliott smiles. "How did you manage to wrap it so good?"

"Youtube videos," Lucas laughs again.

"I watched them too," Eliott admits, moves to sit next to Lucas. "But how is that possible that the woman can wrap even those things without any proper shape and I can´t do even symetrical box?"

"Right?!" Lucas widens his eyes and shakes his head. "It has to be a superpower, or I don´t know..."

"Wrap-man," Eliott leans to Lucas´ side. "You need to be cut by wrapping paper to become one."

"I was," Lucas lifts his bandaged finger. Eliott giggles but takes his hand and kisses it.

"We´ll see tomorrow then, I guess," Eliott mumbles and Lucas kisses his shoulder. "If you´ll wake up with the sudden need of wrapping, let me know, okay?" Lucas laughs and Eliott with him.

"Okay," Lucas leans closer. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, love."

Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas and Lucas wraps his own around Eliott - the only wrapping they are excelent at. The only wrapping they need in life.


	7. THROUGH AND THROUGH

THROUGH AND THROUGH

**For my lovely sweetheart Autumn. Thank you for being the true one, thank you for all your support and for your sweetest asks, thank you for you ♥**

**Love you.**

**...**

  
"You guys can never ever guess what fucking happened to me last night."

Lucas shouldn't be listening other people's dialogues, but he can't help it, these girls are just so loud on a public place, which bus stop in the center of Paris definitely is. 

"You know, I saw on instagram this video with this girl who came to her boyfriend and asked him, just for fun, this - _do you have something you want to tell me?_ \- and you know what happened???"

Her friends hanging from her lips and Lucas' ears are bigger than his head - or that is how they feel like in that moment.

"He admitted he was cheating on her! She was just making fun, you know, and he thought she's serious and she already knew, so he started making excuses how it was only one-time-thing and all... Fucking hell!"

Lucas shakes his head, starting to search for his earphones. He doesn´t need to listen to this. He can´t wait to be home with Eliott again. Thirty more minutes.

Nevertheless, the girl continues. "So I went home and asked Marcus... For fun.. I came to him, all serious face and everything and I asked him - _hey, Marcus_ \- I said _Marcus_ because I always call him _babe_ and so he was already paying attention with the sound of his full name, and I said - _hey, Marcus... Do you have something you want to tell me? Hm?"_

"And what did he say??" her friends were asking one over the other.

"You guys won't fucking believe!! He said that he was secretely-"

Lucas doesn't hear what Marcus were doing, because in that moment bus arrived to the bus stop and toots so loud at the car in front of him who was blocking the way. Lucas doesn't hear about Marcus, he heard horrified gasps from the girls and then nothing, because the traffic was louder as he steps on the bus.

  
Despite it being such a stupid bullshit, Lucas thinks about it all the way home. How can someone be that idiotic to get cought on it? It must have been fake, the video that girl watched.  
Lucas goes home with the sentence on his mind - _do you have something you want to tell me?_ \- and he thinks about what if Eliott said this to him, would he startle and confess something? But when Lucas thinks about it, he has nothing to confess, Eliott knows everything about him. He knows what Lucas ate for breakfast week ago, he knows that Lucas really hated the cake Arthur made but didn't admit it and ate the whole nasty meal because he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.  
Eliott knows everything about Lucas.  
But  
Does Lucas know everything about Eliott?  
He wants to think that yes, of course, of course he knows his boyfriend through and through.  
  
And still, despite this conviction, there's tiny miny bit of a doubt in the corner of his mind.

  
...

  
"Hi baby!" is the first thing Lucas hears when he steps to the apartment and closes the door behind himself.  
He smiles, slips out off his shoes and goes to the kitchen, where he finds Eliott, bending over his sketchbook behind the kitchen table.

"Hello, my love," Lucas puts his arm around Eliott's shoulders and bends down to press a kiss to Eliott's cheek, feeling more than hearing Eliott's happy hum.  
Lucas looks at the picture Eliott's making. It's colorful picture of universe. Planets, galaxies, stars.  
It's beautiful, as everything Eliott creates. Lucas will never understand how he can be so talented.

"Wow, this is... wonderful," Lucas says, his voice full of awe as he´s staring at the piece of art, Eliott´s fingers with splashes of watercolors and lines from the black pen he´s using today. 

"You think?" Eliott asks, bashful, bites to his bottom lip. 

"It looks astonishing, gorgeous, it´s...," Lucas can´t take his eyes off of it. "Can we hang it on the wall, once you´ll have it done? I´ll buy some frame tomorrow on my way from work."

"You-you want to hang it up?" Eliott asks. Honestly, Lucas doesn´t know how can Eliott be always so surprised that Lucas likes what he makes. Lucas is in absolut shock, genuinely, all the time he sees new piece from Eliott. Eliott is... he´s the best artist Lucas ever met. Sometimes, Lucas looks at famous art pieces from all around the world in museums, galleries, or on the internet (always because Eliott is looking at it and Lucas just happens to be there with him) and he can´t believe his own eyes. How can... THAT... be famous, when it´s basically few simple lines? Even Lucas would do better, and he´s not an artist, at all.   
Eliott´s art is... so much better. More precise. More stunning. 

"I really, really do," Lucas answers and goes to make some tea. "I love it. It´s magical."

  
He puts two mugs on the table and sits on the chair opposite to Eliott to watch him work. Lucas loves how all movements of Eliott´s hand are so sure but also careful, hand steady, never hesitate. He works like he´d have full image in his head already, but how Lucas knows his boyfriend, he surely does have it. 

Lucas knows him.   
Of course he knows Eliott. 

And maybe because of that, Lucas is really really very fucking curious.

He sips from his tea and clears his throat. "Do you have something you want to tell me?" he asks, watching Eliott´s eyes snap to him. Lucas holds his gaze. 

"Um...," Eliott looks down at his piece and back up to Lucas. "Yes, actually, I do."

Lucas stares. "You-you do?"

"Mhm," Eliott nods, all serious. Lucas' heart starts beating faster. His mind, of course, automatically thinks about breaking up.   
_No._  
Lucas stands up from the table.   
He didn't mean this. He doesn't want to have his heart broken, he would gladly live in the unknown. He doesn't want to lose Eliott, god, no, _please_ , he doesn't-

"I wanted to tell you how stunning you look today," Eliott starts, his eyes honest pools, burrying into Lucas'. "How, since I was watching you waking up this morning, I felt warm all over, and the warmth lasted all day."

Eliott takes Lucas' hand gently in his and tugs for it, Lucas stumbles forward and Eliott pulls him down to his lap. "I wanted to tell you how marvelous your eyes are, how in awe they leave me with every blink."

Lucas probably doesn't even breathe, but he brings his arm around Eliott's neck, the other hand still in Eliott's, squeezes it.

"I wanted to tell you how I adore your face, so lovely, innocent, cute and... absolutely flawless," Eliott leans closer to brush his nose around Lucas' cheekbone. "I wanted to tell you how I love your scent. No the collogne I gave you to your birthday, but just, you. You, after all day of working. You, in the middle of the night when you snuggles to me in your sleep -god, how I love when you do that. Your smell after all day in school. Your smell, every morning, every night."  
Eliott leans closer again and sniffles to Lucas' neck. Lucas shivers, Eliott hums. "Perfect."  
Lucas' hand grips Eliott's hair on the back of his head. Eliott is just so.. he's...

"I wanted to tell you, how I love your hair. Silky soft, tickling my skin all the time. Smelling heavenly," Eliott looks up, tightens his hand around Lucas' waist and runs his fingers of the other hand through Lucas's hair.  
Lucas' eyelids flutter with the urge to shut.

"I wanted to tell you how much I love holding you close to me," Eliott almost whispers, hugs Lucas with both arms around his middle and pulls him closer, rests their foreheads together. "How you're warming me up inside out, how safe I feel with you, how I feel like my heart would been sleeping in a cloudy bed. That safe."

It´s actually Eliott, the safest place in the universe.

"I wanted to tell you how I love when you hide your face to my neck, you fit there perfectly - I love how we fit together, like we were made for each other. And I wanted to tell you that I simply love absolutely everything about you. I love your inner light which is not seen just like that, but sometimes, sometimes it can be seen in the corner of your smile. I wanted to tell you how I love your smile. Your lips. Your voice. Your laugh."

Eliott lifts his one hand and caresses Lucas´ face, he´s looking up at him, his beautiful beautiful eyes wandering over Lucas´ features, like he´s trying to remember everything - even when he knows Lucas´ every inch. 

"I love how your voice breaks through the darkness which surrounding me, sometimes. It breaks through every time. I love how your laugh make leave every unpleasant thought. How your smile lightens whole world."  
Eliott fingers strokes Lucas´ lips. Lucas holds him closer around his neck. 

"I wanted to tell you that I love how you cook and I love when you let me cook with you," Eliott grins, his eyes crinckle in the corners and he's so beautiful. "I wanted to tell you that my heart is literally melting inside my chest when you look at my art with that sparkle in your eyes, like you'd never seen anything more beautiful, even when it's just... that...," Lucas shakes his head and opens his mouth to protest, but Eliott speaks before he can say a word. "And I love how protective you are about me and how you never let anyone, including myself, talking badly about me and my creations."

God. 

Can you love someone so hard so much so strong that you feel the love in every inch of your body? Lucas is about to explode with that feeling. He doesn´t realize he´s got tears in his eyes until he sniffles. 

He shuffles closer on Eliott´s lap and burries his face to Eliott´s neck, hugs him tightly. Eliott holds him right back, kissing Lucas´ shoulder. 

"And I wanted to tell you," Eliott continues, voice just a little bit louder than a whisper. "That I love how supportive you are, and I love when you allow yourself to be vulnerable with me because you trust me enough for it. And I love when you show me your sensitive side, this one, only for me to see and noone else. I love when you share your secrets with me because you know they all are safe with me, same as my secrets are always safe with you."

Lucas hooks his chin on Eliott´s shoulder, shuts his eyes tightly not to cry but biting his lips around the smile. He shivers when another wave of warmth and absolut adoration runs through his body and Eliott holds him closer, sniffles his hair. 

And Lucas thinks, not for the first time: _I´m gonna marry you. Soon. You´re the one. I love you, I love you, I love you._

  
...

  
Later, in the middle of the night, Lucas wakes up on his side of the bed, he turns around in his half-awake state and snuggles to the warm body next to him. And there are strong arms around his body, holding him closer, covers being pulled up around his shoulders, fingers in his hair and lips on his forehead.

And voice, angelic, heavenly soft, perfect: _I love you._


	8. WHY´S THE BUTTER FLYING

WHY´S THE BUTTER FLYING

**Ask: That butterfly is beautiful! Can you imagine elu going to a butterfly garden! And Eliott constantly trying to stand still so the butterflies land on him but they keep landing on Lucas who keeps jumping away from them but they love him. 😂 oh my gosh. Your art inspires ideas barb..it would be cool if you wrote something like that!! But obviously don't worry if you don't want to. Just a silly thought from me. I hope your day is amazing right now!**

The butterfly in discuss:

* * *

  
"Lucas!" Eliott calls out the second he opens the door to their apartment, but Lucas thinks he actually heard him from the stairs already. "Baby! Babe!"

"What?" Lucas walks from the kitchen to see Eliott closing the door, taking off his jacket and shoes. "What´s going on?"

"Look!" Eliott waves some paper he´s holding in the air above his head and walks to Lucas, his face´s shining. Lucas does look, but only at Eliott, because his beauty has obviously no boundaries. "Look what I found on a bus stop," he shoves the paper in front of Lucas´ eyes. 

It´s really from the bus stop, literally, even with pieces of tape on the corners as someone put it on the wall of the bus station as an ad. Eliott must have ripped that off the wall and go with it. Lucas smiles at the imagine. Then he finally reads what´s it all about. 

BUTTERFLY GARDEN, newly opened in the center of Paris, few blocks away from their flat. 

"Isn´t that absolutely amazing?" Eliott whisper-screams excitedly. "Butterflies! We have to go see them! Come on, put on your shoes, let´s go!" Eliott runs to the front door, putting on his shoes he just took off a minute ago. 

"Hey, hey, it´s too late for it today, calm down, love," Lucas walks to him, still staring at the poster in his hand. More than eighty spieces of butterflies and _moths_.   
Well...  
 _Fuck_. 

"Late?" Eliott looks out of the window, where the sky is dark. "Oh, I didn´t even notice," he laughs. "Okay, we´ll go tomorrow, yeah?" he leans down to kiss Lucas on his cheek and go to the kitchen. "I can´t wait to see them. I´m gonna take my camera and take thousands of pics of the beauty."

"Yes, that will be... great, yeah, _beauty_ ," Lucas says, put the poster on the table and goes back to making their dinner.   
  


The thing is... Lucas doesn´t like any insect. Any of it. He actually hates it really fucking much. He remembers that time in elementary school where boys brought plastic spider to school and they were making fun of girls, shoving the fucking spider to their bags and laughing their asses out when girls found it and yelled.   
Lucas didn´t laugh. He was glad he´s not a girl so the boys didn´t chose him as a target. 

Every time some bug or spider got to their apartment, Lucas yells at Eliott to kill the motherfucker, but Eliott, of course, takes the bloody thing carefully to his hands and let him go out of their window. 

Lucas is not sure about butterflies. But when he stares at the picture on the poster, the HD quality photography of butterfly on the flower, he sees the little legs and the long as fuck nose and it´s nothing but another bug with huge wings.   
Shit.   
_No_. 

  
Later, in the night, Eliott finally got tired of the excited talks about butterflies and snuggles closer to Lucas, falling asleep. Lucas doesn´t sleep. He can´t get out of his head the imagine of thousands bugs with colorful wings sitting on his body, catching in his hair, sneaking under his t-shirt.   
He´s going to lose his mind. 

"Come here little one...," Eliott mumbles in his sleep. "Beautiful," he continues. Lucas looks at him but Eliott seems to be in deep sleep. He´s sleep-talking. "Beautiful butterfly," Eliott mumbles and smiles, then sighs and snuggles to Lucas´ neck. 

And, so, Lucas decides.   
As much as he hates insect, that much he loves Eliott, and thousand times more.   
If Eliott wants to see some butterflies, they´re going to see some fucking butterflies. 

  
...

  
So the next day, Eliott gets his camera ready, Lucas wears one of Eliott´s turtlenecks - and he´s glad that Eliott is so excited and so distracted with thoughts about butterflies that he didn´t notice or question it - and they go hand in hand to the butterfly garden. 

"Why is that called butterfly, anyways?" Lucas asks on their way. He´s talking too much, he knows, but he´s just really fucking nervous. "It´s like it´d be butter which flies, but it´s freaking bug with wings, right? It´s not flying butter." Eliott laughs. "Who named it, seriously?" Lucas shakes his head. 

"You´re so cute," Eliott giggles, hugs Lucas around his shoulders and pulls him closer to kiss his temple. "We´re here, let´s go!" Eliott grabs his hand and pulls him inside through the massive door. 

  
Okay, well... it´s beautiful inside. It really is. Lots of bush, trees, flowers, every kind of greenery you can imagine, there´s even freaking stream in the middle, rocks, white gazebo further down the way and, well, thousands of butterflies.   
Eliott immediately starts taking picture after picture, the clicking of the camera mixing with his impressed gasps or excited whispers.   
Lucas doesn´t know why Eliott automatically started talking in quiet hushed voice, even his steps are slower and careful, but he´s adorable, so Lucas doesn´t question it, only biting his lips around fond smiles. 

"Baby, oh my god, look at these," Eliott scream-whispers again, for a twentieth time in the past minute and points at the group of purple butterflies above their heads. 

"Yeah, um... look nice," Lucas nods, steps a little away. Do butterflies shit like birds? Lucas doesn´t want to find out, so he´s going to step out of their reach. 

Eliott suddenly stops his motions and hands the camera to Lucas. "Babe, would you mind take a pic of me with butterflies all over me? Please. Just let the settings I made and wait a little, until they´ll sit on me."  
Lucas takes the camera and they wait. Eliott lifts his arms in front of him, palms up, same as he´s doing when he´s about to carry Lucas in his arms. He stands still, not moving, possibly not even breathing. 

"Eliott," Lucas says when it´s been few minutes without any success. "Eli, I really think that this is not wor- _fuck!_ " he yells and slaps his own neck when something brushes against his skin, right above the edge of the turtleneck. He looks to the left and there´s yellow butterfly, flying in the air next to Lucas. "Fuck off," Lucas hisses at him. He´s never safe, is he?  
But then there´s another, one of the purple ones, and, _oh shit_ , he brought friends with him and they all dance around Lucas in the air. He takes few steps away from that spot, but there´s more of them, they´re keep coming and they even have the audacity to sit on Lucas´ arms.   
He shakes with them. 

"Get the fuck away from me," he´s shaking with his arms, but still, he has about eight of them on one arm and another five on the other one. "Eliott! Help!" 

"Oh my god!" Eliott jumps to Lucas and takes the camera from his hand. "Stay still, babe, stay still!" Eliott starts clicking the camera like crazy, but Lucas feels something in his hair and he shakes his head furiously. This is _not_ funny. "Lucas! Stop moving!"

Lucas shuts his eyes tightly and proceeds between his teeth: "Eliott, I hate this," before shutting his lips as well. What if they get into his mouth, oh _god_. 

"Wow," Eliott breathes out, coming closer. "So fucking beautiful, yes!" 

Lucas doesn´t know what is beautiful about insect, but he freezes when he feels tickling on his nose. He opens his eyes and there´s butterfly, fucking huge, deep blue wings and long fucking feelers milimetres away from Lucas´ eyes. He´s staring at Lucas with his own eyes which are basically big black holes taking most of his tiny fucking head.   
Lucas goes crossed-eyed when he´s staring at him, holding his breath, not even freaking blinking.   
Do butterflies bite? What if they bite? What if this one will bite Lucas to his nose and Lucas will get infection and die? What if... _oh god_... what if he´ll bite him and Lucas will get some fucked up superpowers? What if he´ll have butterfly wings, growing from his back till morning? That´s not cool at all, that´s embarrassing. Butterfly-man? Seriously?   
He doesn´t want to be called after flying butter, nope, thank you.   
_Shit_. 

There´s clicking of camera right in front of his face.   
"Fuck, Lucas, this is gorgeous!" Eliott whispers loudly. "Don´t move, I take more details of his wings. The color is matching your eyes perfectly!"

Lucas doesn´t move, but his heart is beating like crazy when he stares at the butterfly. _Please don´t bite me please don´t bite me please don´t bite me-_

In that moment, beacause this all wasn´t absolut hell for Lucas, apparantely, he feels like something sits on his ear and he can´t hold it anymore, he just can´t, he jumps with loud squeak, shaking his head like crazy, brushing his hair, ears, face, neck, shaking his arms and jumping from foot to foot hectically to shake all the flying butters away. 

"Lucaaaas," Eliott whines. "I didn´t make pictures of all of them yet."

"Well, I´m so sorry about that, love, but I have no damn interest in being eaten alive but something what is called _butter-fly_ ," he proceeds with gesture of his hands and smacks his arm when something tickles him. 

"What? They wouldn´t eat you, they are lovely, and they clearly love you, look, there´s more of them coming," Eliott says absolutely delightful.  
What? _More_ of them?  
Hell _no_. 

"Please don´t let them anywhere near me," Lucas blurs out, steps behing Eliott, presses himself against his boyfriend´s back and grabs his t-shirt. Eliott laughs and starts walking again, Lucas with him, walking in his shadow. 

  
Somehow, Lucas survives the whole exhibition - mostly because he hides in the gazebo where´s mosquito net all around so he´s safe. Eliott picks him up there on his way back, never stops talking about everything he saw. 

"I love this place. We need to go back soon," Eliott says once they´re on the street again and Lucas can finally breathe properly. "I´m sure there´s bunch of them I didn´t see today. Especially moths, they´re hiding in the cave which is on the end of the garden."

"Moths?" Lucas widens his eyes. "Um... I´m good without them, actually, thanks."

Eliott laughs again. Lucas smiles when he sees him in such a good mood, for all day. Eliott wraps his arm around Lucas´ shoulder, Lucas hugs him around his waist and they walk home. 

  
...

  
"Lucas?" Eliott says that evening when they´re getting ready for bed. "Baby," he steps closer to Lucas and takes his hands in his, squeezing them, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for coming with me today," he says softly.

"Of course, I would go anywhere with you," Lucas smiles, sways their hands between them. 

"Yeah, I know," Eliott smiles right back. "But I... I didn´t know you dislike butterflies, too. I knew you hate insect, but I had no clue about butterflies," he chuckles, biting his lip not to laugh.   
Lucas knows him too well. 

"I didn´t know about them, either, to be honest," Lucas lets out ashamed chuckle, too, his cheeks go pink. "But they are basically bugs, only their wings are huge and colorful, but, I saw his feelers today, Eliott, and bruh," Lucas shakes. "His eyes are like black holes, so empty and... deathful...," Lucas´ voice trails off. He´s overreacting, obviously, he´s playing. For Eliott. 

Eliott laughs, adorably, that´s what Lucas wanted to hear. Eliott pulls Lucas closer and hugs him around his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. "Thank you, I love you," he murmurs. 

"Love you too," Lucas murmurs back and they kiss. And kiss and kiss.

"Even when I´m a little mad at you for stealing all the butterflies´ attention for yourself," Eliott says after they pull away and Lucas laughs out loud. "But I have to say they have excelent taste, their choice is amazing, you´re gorgeous," Eliott brushes their noses together in eskimo kiss.

"You can have them all," Lucas says softly, "you can have everything you want," he pushes to Eliott and let them both fall to the bed. 

  
They cuddle under the covers, hugging one another tightly, caressing hands, kisses pressed to every place they can reach until sleep is coming for them both and they´re slowly fading away to a world of dreams. 

"Lucas," Eliott mumbles after minutes of silence, his eyes closed, sleep-talking again. "Why´s the butter flying?"

Lucas´ lips widen, arms hugging Eliott closer, kissing his forehead. "I have no damn clue, love. No damn clue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig art account: briallen.art

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lostgallaxy  
> art ig: briallen.art


End file.
